A structure, which is placed at a location where the structure is immersed in fuel stored in a fuel tank of vehicle, is known to have a seal arrangement, which limits intrusion of liquid, such as the fuel, into an inside of the structure. An example of such a structure is a connector disclosed in the Patent Document 1. This connector includes a first molded body, a plurality of terminals, which extend through the first molded body and project to an outside of the first molded body, and a second molded body, which covers the first molded body and the terminals. A seal agent is filled around the terminals in a seal agent filling recess, which is formed in the first molded body. With the above described construction, the fluid, which enters into the inside of the second molded body along the terminals, is blocked by the seal agent filled in the seal agent filling space, so that intrusion of the fluid into a gap between the first molded body and the respective terminals is blocked.
The seal arrangement of the connector of the Patent Document 1 is formed by filling a large amount of the seal agent into the seal agent filling recess. Thus, due to the process of filling the large amount of the seal agent, the manufacturing operation of the connector is complicated. Furthermore, if the amount of the seal agent, which is filled into the seal agent filling recess, is reduced, the required reliability of the function of the seal agent for limiting the intrusion of the liquid into the inside of the first molded body may not be achieved.